Beyond the Blue
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Created this alongside fellow pen FF goer, InuSonishaUnlimited. Takes place BEFORE the launch of the Were Corps's new spaceship. It's a day at the beach, and Sonic couldn't feel less attracted to Blaze...More laughs, more love, and even more Anth! Oneshot


LegendaryWeresheep: Before we get started, it's time for the introduction! From me, LW...

InusonishaUnlimited: And MEEE!!!

LegendaryWeresheep: Voices DOWN!!!

InusonishaUnlimited: But I'm just saying HELLOOOO!!!!

LW: Exactly! Say it quietly.

IU: ok.

LW: WHAT!!!!?

IU: (grumble grumble grumble)

LW: Anyway, after a while of thinking, we came up with the idea of a "Sonic/Blaze" oneshot. So, you're saying, "Why?"

IU: But, why are we?...

LW: Call it comic spite. I haven't even _seen_ one M-rated that has Blaze in it. Well, she was in a couple, but do you recall ever reading one where she took center stage?

IU: Don't think so...Nope. I have never seen one. But what I do know is that this takes place just before the "grand launch" of Werely's new space ship thingie.

LW: Although I'm sure one exists, I'm not aware of such a fic. So, to put this on the map...

Both: Here's Beyond the Blue!

LW: Wait, what did you call me?

IU: Hey, come on, it's funny!

.(Of course, like what we said, this takes place just before...)

"...the Grand Opening of my organization's new spaceship!" I said to everyone that had gathered. Not many looked all enthused about this...

To name a few, Anth was certainly an onlooker. He wasn't wearing his traditional, white polka-dotted red bow tie like usual. Knowing him, Anth is probably saving it for the special occation.

But still, that blue shirt of his...his brown, plain shoes, same as his hair and eyes...and those pants!

"Sooooo..." he began, "when is it?"

"Anth...I was getting to that. Anyway, the Grand Launch of the ship will be tomorrow, 12 am sharp. Beforehand, I'd like anyone and everyone--who is not an employee to me, that is--to best enjoy the rest of the day in a joined activity, like..."

"The beach!"

"Yes Anth, the beach."

To my awkward surprise, it wasn't Anth who had said that.

"It wasn't Anth who said that, it was me! Over here!" the venerable voice said. Through the small crowd, I made out the form of the Professor, Arthur von Dyke.

"That you, Dad?" I said. "Of course not! It's the Professor!" he said. "Oooooooh...well? What were you suggesting again?"

The Professor--a wizened, aged, ingenius Bothan was he--shoved his way past everyone and said, "Why, the beach, of course! Sunshine, sand, swimming in the bright day that is the beach! There are quite a few young ones who would much appreciate that, yes?"

...a few moments passed with absolute silence.

...More silence...

"That's brilliant!" I yelled, just about out of nowhere. Everyone was shocked (except Anth, cuz I figured he knew it was coming). "You'll all go to the beach," I said. As ever, a smirky one, Wave stepped forward. "And if we don't?" she said.

"Then you'll spend the day making the preparations to my ship, that's what," I said. "Tch. Figure you'd say something like that..."

"Let it start in three...two...one..."

.(Three two one later...)

Everyone was gone. Three seconds ago, they were here, now they're gone.

"I looooooooove doing that," I said. It was not long, though, before Anth screwed things up.

Crash! "Yowza!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Dear God..."

"Uh, Were," he said, "I tripped on something."

"What 'something'?" I noted.

"It says 'ESRB-approved Censoring mechanism'...oh...does that mean..." he said, with growing excitement.

"Aww crap..."

"Whatey?"

"Just...crap..."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad..."

"It is...crap..."

"What is it?"

"Just...well...I'll say it...fuck..."

"Oh...it IS that bad..."

.(At the beach...heh heh heh...fuck...)

My guess is the only one not swim dressed would be the Professor.

"I told you-" he said, whilst Storm tugged on his arm, "I neglected to bring any sort of swim wear before we got here- d'oh let go!"

Storm--who had come to think of the Professor as the new "boss"--didn't think so. "But boooosss!" the giant bird said, "you gotta come with us! It won't be as fun! You can use mine if you want!"

"That's quite generous of you...urgh!" von Dyke managed to wrench free from Storm's grip. "But I don't need any. I'll just have to be the referee for the volleyball game..."

Several nearby characters yelled "VOLLEYBALL!?!?"

Note: This reflects my own excitement on the sport. Probably the only one I like. Besides football and swimming...

After dusting off, the Prof. said, "Ahem! Yes, of course. Though I forgot about my swim wear, I did remember a pair of volleyballs, a net, and that court over there." The Bothan pointed towards the newly set net (he he, that rhymed) nearby.

"Ooooohhhh..." wondered Storm, "but where did the-"

"No time to ask that, Master Storm. Game up..." he tossed a vollyball into the air...

.(Roughly a minute later...)

"Heeeeeeeads up!" noted the swallow, she who is called Wave (a bit formal way of talking, but it's fun!), just before her serve. Indeed it was a nice serve. Except for...

Bump! Amy...

Set! Rouge...

Spike! Knuckles...

...right into the ground, making a small crater upon impact. "Dammit, Red," said Wave, prying the ball from the sand, "you and your muscles..."

Knux flexed. "I can't help it if I'm too strong for a bunch of girls..."

Her own two teammates turned to him. "Excuse me!?!?" they both said. Knux was on the ropes for this one. "Uhh..." he startled a tad, "b-but not you two!"

Rouge turned her head back. "That's what I thought...where'd the rabbit go?"

It took her a while, but Wave's team--which consisted of herself, Blaze, and Cream--had discovered their third friend was missing. Lost interest?

Then...HE came...

"She left, I think," said roundabout Anth, "she's making a sand castle."

Blaze gave him her attention and said, "you wouldn't be interested in volleyball, would you?"

"'Course I do! I'm in!"

Knux team silently laughed. With Anth on their team, Wave is screwed for sure!...but then, Knux opened his big fat mouth and said, "Me? Against you, Anth, the weakest guy I know? You've got to be kidding me!"

He took offense in that. Anth huffed up his chest and rolled up his sleeves, making him look like some kind of "tough guy". "Bring it, Red," he said, "when I'm done with you, all three of you will be eating sand!"

Anth took his place and it began again. Amy served it. Blaze set it, then Wave bumped it over (bad move, you NEVER want to do it in that order).

This time, Knux went straight for a spike...but...

...Anth got in the way. With all his might, Knuckles sped that ball straight at him, no mercy! It was over, until...

BAM!!!

Anth managed to lock the ball in a bump!

However, he couldn't hit it up, as the ball was still going at top speed, sparks flying everywhere. After a moment or two, he bumped it, far into the air.

All of the volleyball participates stared in total awe. What seemed like forever when it came down on Wave's side. Barely in thought, Wave set it, then Blaze spiked it...

...setting the ball on fire in the process.

It was stronger then it looked, creating a similar crater in the ground. Bigger then the one before. And it smoldered. Sand covered the other team.

The force from the bump was more then enough to blast Anth's arms off. Now armless, he said, "How's THAT for a slice of fried gold?"

"Woohoo!" Wave threw Anth's arms into the air, "what do ya know? Deux ex Machina!"

Blaze just kinda smiled with satisfaction.

Three pairs of eyes, from three dunes, appeared. One of them had eye liner--clearly Rouge--half closed, then stared at the dune that had a pair of purplish colored eyes, noticeably Knuckles. The third dune had a pair of emerald colored eyes. This pair shook and shook with anxiety, struggling to get Amy free.

Watching from the water was Murry. Murloch, child, and Amy's "son" of sorts. He beached himself then hopped all the way over to the dune Amy. He jumped up on top, then started to dig. It was unknown where he was going, until a noise was heard. Then a shrill cry from the dune. Thus, Amy ran around everywhere, Murry's teeth latched onto her tail.

Everyone started laughing.

.(A few yards away...)

"Aaaaand...done!" said the pristine rabbit. Sand castle. Standard, small, only one.

The fluorescent flower did the same. Cosmo had made an almost exact replica of King Arthur's castle. However..."What castle is this?"

Oh, I remember now...she doesn't know who King Arthur _is_!

The third and last person making a "sand castle" had killed the purpose of it. Little Tails was remaking the Pyramids of Giza with pinpoint accuracy. With an awkward Sphinx accompanying the Pyramids, it was perfect.

But, it was missing something. But WHAT!?!?

As soon as the time in which he would have figured out what was missing, the aforementioned flower girl had walked up to him and asked the following:

"Tails, who's castle does this belong to?" she pointed at her creation. Tails blushed a little. Though Cosmo's swim was not nearly as revealing as everyone else's, just seeing her bare back was enough to make him red.

.(Somewhere else...)

Staring into the serene grace of the (blazing) hot sun, Sharp-Tail wore his usual kimono, almost glowing blue in the bright sunny day.

And where there's a guy, there's a girl right around the corner.

Selena, cousin of Tails and an 18-year old girl, scooted over inch by inch, slowly closing the gap between her and the other fox. She was planning on changing her outfit the next day, so again she was wearing what is perhaps the most revealing bikini ever.

The two sat on a large rock, just in the right position to see the nice day sunlight.

Also apparent to no one but Anth was that she liked Sharp-Tail. A lot. Why? Heck if I know.

Consecutive scooting later, she was just an arm's length away, when she said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"..." not a word from him.

"Hello?"

It was then that the Kitsune-bito just collapsed away from Selena. At first, she was greatly worried/surprised and a girly kinda look with that emotion. But, as she noticed, he had not passed out. Rather, Sharp-Tail had fallen asleep. Not a snore, guzzle, just the near-soundless noise of air rushing into his nose.

Selena thought a moment. Didn't Anth mention something regarding this?

_"So I walk into the john with the weed and there were four sheriffs and a German shepherd," Anth had said._

That wasn't it. Don't even wanna know what that was about, Selena wondered. Here comes another one:

_"Remember; if you ever run into the Jabberwocky, just use this Vorpal Blade," Anth said. "How often will that be?" she asked him._

_"Meh. It comes and goes."_

That wasn't it, either. Okay, one more time.

_"That still only counts as one! I'm a dwarf, I should know!" said Gimli_

_"I'm an elf! I have pointy ears!" said Legolas._

_"You must use this sword, Mr. Anders- uh, I mean, Aragorn. Become who you were born to be," said Elrond._

_"Waste fossil fuels, burn down the rain forests, buy Mercedes Benzes! You know, human stuff!" said Aragorn._

'What the heck was that about?' she thought to herself once more, 'okay, that one doesn't count. One more time!'

_"My uncle used to send me letters about how Sharp-Tail would just fall asleep whenever he stares into the sky on a nice day. Never knew why it happened. It just did."_

That's the one.

"Oooh, maybe next time," Selena said to herself. She got up and walked away. Seconds later, an evil screech was heard, followed by a quick noise that sounded of a blade being carved into a monster's flesh.

.(Another someplace else...)

Sonic was quite laid back. Sporting a nice pair of sunglasses, trunks with...

(Gets up)

God, is it really ok if he breaks the fourth wall like this?

God: "Why yes, it is."

Very well.

(Sits back down)

Well, I just got the "Ok" from Morgan Freeman. Now, starting from where I left off...AHEM!!...

...the Sonic Team logo on them.

Under a plain, yellow parasol, he was only inches from one of his famous snooze sessions. It was all interrupted by a shadow. "Anth, please move," he asked.

"Ok," came the reply of the zombie, "sorry 'bout that."

Sonic then made another attempted another snoozer cruiser, but another shadow had come. Surprisingly, it wasn't Anth, as Sonic knew. It was somebody else.

Quite frankly, it was a _girl._

He thought she was Blaze. But when the girl grabbed his arm, he hoped it _wasn't_ Blaze.

Contradicting to what was earlier said, it was Anth, yet again.

"I found the spare!" he said, then launched Sonic into the air. Instinctively, he rolled himself into a ball.

It was hysterical. Everyone hitting him around, saying, "What the hell is this thing?"

Overall, though, 'twas fun. HOWEVER! It was all fun and games until Blaze decided to spike "the ball" yet again. Knux tried his best, but he had now learned this important lesson. To jazz it up a bit, I've hired my ol' Biology teacher, Mr. Easter (who bares an uncanny resemblance to Mr. Rogers...).

Mr. Easter: "Ok, now, as you can see here, the fire has now enveloped the hedgehog's entire being. With an assumed velocity of 120 MPH, the impact crater with have a 20 ft. radius, also setting it on fire.

(People clap and cheer.)

Mr. Easter: "Now, if, per say, he were to survive this endeavor--and I'm sure he will--he will be very exhausted. Though slightly charred. The echidna, however, will most likely be unconscious, if not in a coma. Can anyone tell me what will happen next?"

(Some guy in the back row, who looks a lot like Ryan from "Who's Line Is It, Anyway?" and, judging by his upcoming statement, probably IS him raises his hand.)

Ryan: "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE BIOLOGY TEACHER!!!"

(That's enough of that.)

After the smoke cleared, Sonic AND Knuckles were noticeable as a red and blue figure with swirly, googly eyes. The blue one was not as clobbered as the echidna, with enough energy to stand and climb out of the hole, all but ditching Knux.

When he was a full 10 yards away, Blaze realized who it was and ran after him. Another team player, gone. Then everyone left, save for the swallow. The Professor walked by her.

"It would appear that the game is over, Miss Wave. Time for other menial beach activity, I say," said the Professor.

Wave stood there for a while, just staring into nowhere. "About time," she said.

.(Somewhere ELSE else...)

"Sonic!" Blaze hurried after the barely-walking hedgehog, "Sonic, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't kn-"

He put a finger to the cat's lips to silence her. "It's ok. Really. I'll be alright," he said. Sonic would have stumbled, had it not been for her.

For _her._

It was as if she was waiting for it to happen. Within the ounce of a second, she had caught him. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, Blaze began the long trek to the nearest rest area. (Oxy Moron)

"The only place you're going to is a bed," she said, with her usual, cold demeanor. With one eye opened, Sonic said, "I don't deserve you, ya know."

"I know."

For a while, it was the same. Perhaps the closest place was Tails' own workshop. But even closer...whoop. Can't get to that now...

Holding on to a girl is one thing, but when you have...(looks into dictionary)...mutual relations with that particular girl, then that's different. Without opening his eyes, the boy in blue realized a _minor _difference in the cat's usual attire.

Yeah. Sonic. _Feeling up _his girlfriend.

"Blaze..." he said, "you still have your coat on?"

"Yes."

"...without a shirt?"

"Yes. Sonic, it's too hot outside. I...won't look so different this way."

"You look fine in it, you know."

"...you always say that...

"..."

"Sonic?"

"..."

"Sonic!?...huh?"

A tickling sensation was felt around her waist area. Let's see...she had has left arm over her shoulder, where was?...

...the right hand? Around her bare midriff? No, it was his left arm. Instead of doing what a normal girl would do, she only lightly smiled then stopped.

"...you're not that hurt, are you?"

Sonic smirked a tad, too. She let go of him and he stood at full height. Shaking only slightly, if at all.

"Nope. I'm almost invincible when I curl up. Sorry I made you worry..."

"It's...alright," Blaze softly noted. Sonic walked to her side again and drew her closer with his arm. His weight once again on her shoulders, but not so heavy this time.

"Hey, wanna go check out Were's new ship?" he smirked.

"Wha-? Sonic, we're not supposed to! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just go by myself. Learn all about his new secret weapon thingie..."

Blaze backed off. "A wha-?...weapon!?"

His smirk disappeared. "Yeah...about that...not really sure it's a weapon, though..." Sonic took her hand and held onto it tightly. Then they started to run. A tad slow at first, though.

"He was talking...about something. Some kinda plan. Machine maybe. I knew I wasn't supposed to listen, but..."

_'These protocols must be kept utter secret. Do you understand?' stated myself. Who was I talking to? _

_An unknown man, referred to as..._

_'Dr. Gearhardt...do you understand?'_

_The figure on the monitor was overshadowed, hidden behind dark glasses, nearly pure black clothing (even a black lab coat!). The black cloth on his mouth moved as he spoke, with a sort of cold, emotionless voice, sounding quite akin to the Lord Vader. _

_'Yes, sir,' he said, 'I have done half the job. I shall do the rest. I shall not fail.'_

_Grimacing, I noted, 'We will ship out in a few days. I expect you to begin your data gathering for 'that' protocol. Should 'that' happen...'_

_'Yes...they are to be taken down. I understand perfectly. You are paying me quite handsomely, sir...heh heh heh.'_

_'Then snap to it. I will speak to you later, Doctor. In a few days, just before we launch the new ship back on Earth...'_

_'Heh heh heh...as you wish, sir,' the cold voice of Gearhardt said. After that, I pushed a button on the console. The darkened form of Dr. Gearhardt disappeared. _

_'Dammit...can't believe I'm relying on a man like HIM for this!...'_

_Not too far away, Sonic listened in to the whole thing. 'Protocols?...' he whispered to himself._

"...and that's the deal. Sounded kinda fishy to me," Sonic started running a little faster. "So...you want to know what this is all about?"

"Yeah. Were was talking all serious about it. And this guy...Dr. Gearhardt...really doesn't look like the kinda guy I'd trust too quickly," said the blue hedgehog.

Blaze held on tightly to his hand. "So you're going to get to the bottom of this? Alone?"

"Yep."

She sighed. "Well...I'll come too, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan. Hang on!" He grabbed Blaze and lifted her off the ground. Before you could say "M E A and T, M A C H I N E, Meat Machine, Meat Machine, Gooooo MEAT!!!", Sonic had run off, full speed, towards the launch site.

.(At the launch site...)

It's a good thing they were friends of mine. With Sonic's Level 5 clearance card, he could get through virtually undetected in the Launch Zone. They couldn't find me anywhere, so there was only one place left to look...

"...the new star ship," Sonic said. The new ship was much better then the last one. It looked thinner then the last one, with a gold paint job with red trimming the rims of the ship. Two massive engines supported the ship (or would, anyway).

"It's beautiful..." noted Blaze. "Wow, that Were is a real fancy pants," sleezed in Sonic.

And was it big!

Upon the distance, Sonic could make out several figures enter what would appear to be the ramp into the ship. Just as they were all in, Sonic grabbed Blaze (yet again) and rushed in before it could close.

The inside was the same as any other ship of the Were Corporation. Chromed walls and floors. And ceiling designs that have aquarium fish on it and stuff. Weird.

They heard someone coming. Sonic grabbed Blaze and they stowed away into a completely random room. Walking down the hall, Sonic noticed, was Shadow!

Sonic whispered to Blaze. "What's he doing here?"

Shadow looked both ways, then continued down the hall. "Working," whispered Blaze. It was then the black hedgehog encountered another shadowy figure. "No one?"

"Negative, Were," his voice said, "how much time 'til this thing hits the air?"

My voice came. "Roughly a few hours. But we're not actually going to make it lift off until tomorrow. Like I said!"

"Hmph. That's fine."

"Good God Shadow, can't you at least TRY to sound enthused about it?"

"Obama is raising the minimum wages, there's no reason I should be happy about anything."

"Oh yeah. I'm going to go to bed. At exactly 11:59, I will awaken to talk with some folks from out of town. So, in other words, you're dismissed. Rouge is probably waiting for you."

"I'm aware of that."

The Shad man started waltzing out, when I said, "She wants to do you, man."

Shadow looked down and said, "Yeah, I know."

.(At the hiding spot...)

"Didja hear that?" asked Sonic, "What time is it?" A clock was, conveniently, on the wall. It currently read **4:30**.

"Well, It still is in the middle of the day...I guess we should...huff...find our rooms," she, reluctantly said.

"Great! Hang on!"

And off they dashed...again!

.(At Sonic's room...)

InuSonishaUnlimited: "Tag me, tag me!"

LegendaryWeresheep: (Tag)

InuSonishaUnlimited: "Awwww yeah!!!"

(Prepare to enter...the extremely graphic and sexual part. If you are offended as such, go ahead and skip it. Otherwise...well...uhh...yeah...get reading...I guess...)

Sonic and Blaze, after a nice afternoon together, enter Sonic's room. Anyway, he sat down and smiled at Blaze, who did the same, almost a little embarrassed. Out of nowhere, he kissed her lips, something she hadn't expected. She eventually grew into it and held him as he did the same, escaping into a realm of their own emotions. As they enveloped each other within themselves, Sonic slowly took off Blaze's purple robe and all else, until she stood before him fully naked.

She looked at him with a blushing expression, though Sonic looked like he'd seen a goddess. "What? You're beautiful, Blaze. There's no reason to be embarrassed." he said confidently and reassuringly. "Th..Thank you, Sonic..Oh!" she said as Sonic playfully pushed her on his bed.

Sonic looked over Blaze carefully, making sure that he did this in a way as to not hurt her anymore than it would already hurt. They started with kissing each other, Sonic going down her body slowly. Her light moans signified that he was doing something right. When he reached her sweet spot, he lightly licked her there before rising up a little.

He looked at her slightly before asking something she waited all this time for: "Blaze, are you ready?" he asks her. "Yes, Yes, I'm ready for you, Sonic. Come to me..." she says, smiling. At that point, he pushed into her quickly, a loud gasp escaping her. After the initial sting, he grips her hips and thrusts into her repeatedly, a loud gasp escaping Blaze at each thrust.

After some time, she turned him over to be on top and Sonic looked confused. "Now it's my turn, Sonic." she tells him, her back to his face. He didn't know what she was up to, but at the moment, would await the surprise. She rose up and positioned his horn to her anus.

Upon penetration, Sonic felt constrained a bit. "Man, she's tight..." he thought to himself as she moved herself up and down. He grabs her hips and helps her increase her speed, pushing into her quickly. Eventually, they end up off the bed, with Sonic holding Blaze as he pushes into her while standing up. "OH! SONIC! OH!" she screams, wrapping her arms around his neck as the intensity of the moment increased.

He couldn't keep up at this point and dropped on top of Blaze on his bed, now sucking on her breasts as she held him there. She felt it coming within her, but kept going, determined to hold out until Sonic gave up

He couldn't go on, clinging tightly to her body as she held him tightly. Pressure builds up within the both of them, the moment now reaching the very end.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!! OH!" she screamed, the pressure now incapable of being held. "BLAZE! I CANT HOLD IT! I GOTTA PULL OUT!" he yells to her. "No, not yet...come, Sonic..." "I can't, not while I'm still in you..." "Come with me, Sonic...it's okay..." "Damn...I can't hold it...Blaze, you gotta..." "Sonic...I'm coming...I'm coming...!!" "No, Blaze, not yet...not yet...!!" She kept going on until, at last,"GOD, GOD!! SONIC!!!!" She screamed. "BLAZE!! ARGH!!' He screamed.

They came at the same time, white fluid exploding from them. Blaze held him tightly, gasping heavily as the heat from their bodies cooled. Sonic held her as well, his strength diminished by the moment they had. Night settled in for them, her naked form on his own, Sonic hearing three beautiful words before slumber settled into her..."I love you."

"I love you too..." he says before slumber caught up with him as well.

LegendaryWeresheep: "I'm back in. Out!"

InuSonishaUnlimited: "That was fun."

.(Hours later...inside Sonic's mind...)

"You will die, just like your father..." came an extremely familiar voice.

"Dang! Shit! Mutha fucka!" said Sgt. Johnson.

While all this weird stuff was happening around Sonic, a bathroom appeared, and Anth walked out of it. He said, "Your turn," and the dream sequence ended.

.(Waking up...)

"Anth, you..." Sonic awoke, not really knowing the words he had just said. Slowly, all senses came back. Indeed, even his memory of earlier that day.

Including who he was sleeping with.

Blaze snuggled even closer to him. Wow, what a predicament. Practically staking out my secret "protocols", sleeping with one's girlfriend (and taking her virginity in the process), and waking up to find one's self snuggled closely to her.

What a day!

Sonic slowly got out of the bed, making sure not to wake the velvet cat up, and turned on the lights. The clock said 12:00.

"Dammit!" he said, "they've already started!"

Putting the trunks on and zipping out, Sonic heard the very faint sound of a cat purring.

.(Somewhere at where the deck would be...somewhere, anyway...)

"...you will be paid up front, half now, half later," I said to the personal appearance of the mysterious Dr. Gearhardt.

He was even stranger in person.

The lights were on and still he wore black. He had really weird, odd colored skin, like that he was from a B-movie or something behind his dark glasses (dark glasses at night?).

Black lab coat as well.

And some sort of garb that would mask his mouth. The only thing exposed...the only thing at all exposed, was his brain. Plain in site. Along the cerebellum ridges were metallic spikes protruding, as if to signal "THIS GUY IS NUTS!!!".

Disgusting.

"You are too generous, CEO," his voice was as cold and (cough)LordVader(cough) in person, "It will be done."

"Great, fine, I'm awesome, I know," I said, unenthusiastically, "Now get out of here."

"As you wish..."

.(Around the corner...)

"Crap! He's comin' this way!" Sonic quietly (and yet there's an exclamation mark there) said, then hauled ass back to his room.

.(In his room...)

Though the noise from the opening of the door and Sonic slamming his brakes (that is, his feet) as hard as possible, Blaze awoke with a drowsy yawn. "Uhhh...Good morning, Sonic..."

"Just stay in bed. It's nighttime, now," Sonic said. He slipped off his trunks (AGAIN!!!) and slid into the bed. He positioned himself above Blaze. A few thrusting movements were noticeable.

"Un...Un...Un...Unnn...another round?...Sonic?..." the cat said in between impact.

"Yeah. Huff. Huff. Ok...huff huff huff...Here we go!!!"

Ok, let's just end the fic before the FCC shuts us down.

END OF SPECIAL ONESHOT! (Hope you're happy...)

News from the Blues!!!...hey, it rhymes! Deal with it.

It has come to my attention that Sonic will MOST LIKELY appear in Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the Nintendo Wii. Yeah. I know what you're thinking. YES!!!YES!!!

It's true. Every single major executive of both companies (SEGA AND NINTENDO) thinks that it's a fuckin' great idea. Yuji Naka said it was awesome. Shigeru Miyamoto thought it was AWESOME. I think it's awesome.

The only guy--only guy at all--who would raise doubt is Director of Nintendo (Europe, that is) Laurent Fischer, says, "It's not on the cards at the moment," proooobably meaning he has other business to take care of.

Oh well. We just won't release it in Europe, then!

But even he probably thinks it's an awesome idea. Either that, or we cap his ass.

Overall, yeah, expect a climactic, cosmic battle between hedgehog and...plumber.

See ya!

(I'm just excited and all. It's been months since I last checked the site...well, before I finished this, that is. Keep that support up, and one day, we'll look back at the day Mario and Sonic go head to head...or, butt heads with whatever team their fighting...or something like that...)


End file.
